Second Date
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's Phineas and Isabella's second official date and after the first one, Isabella knows that anything can happen. Especially when her boyfriend's idea of a date is a rope swing over Danville Lake. Phinabella one-shot. Set in the Noticing Izzy and First Date Universe.


**A/N: **Inspired by Luke Bryan's song Too Damn Young (which I love).

* * *

_We met down by the floating dock  
__she snuck out scared she might get caught…__  
_

"Phineas?" Isabella cautiously made her way down to the dock, pulling aside a branch. "Phineas, are you down here?"

"Izzy?" A voice came from somewhere in front of her and the red head emerged from the shadows. He grinned. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I had to wait for my Mom to go to sleep before I could sneak out. I never realized how late she stayed up! I thought she would have been asleep an hour ago; that's why I was late."

"Where'd you park?"

"Up by the road. Don't worry, the car's safe."

"It's not the car I'm worried about." He reached out a hand, helping Isabella down the slight incline. When her feet touched the dock, he pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "You ready for our second date?"

She nuzzled into his t-shirt before looking up at him. "If it's anything like the first date, I'm definitely ready." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"Follow me." He took her hand, leading her up the bank and over a little ways to a nearby tree. He stopped in front of it, pointing up. "Look up there."

Her eyes followed where his finger was pointing and she laughed. "A rope swing? That's your idea of a second date?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just…different." She stopped at the look on her boyfriend's face. "Different in a good way." Her eyes trailed back up the tree. "There's just one problem…"

"What's that?"

"I…" Isabella swallowed. "I don't know how to use…or I guess, jump off a rope swing. I wanted to try it at a Fireside Girls retreat once, but…"

"But what?"

She blushed. "I was to scared to try."

"Aww…" The red head pulled her to him, hugging her. "It's not scary Isabella; it's fun. You just have to know how to do it."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Here. I'll show you." He pulled away from her, taking a few steps back before pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Isabella gawked at him. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just…I've never…" her mouth went dry and Phineas gave her a warm smile.

"I can throw it back on."

"No. I'm good."

"You sure? It's only our second date. I don't want—"

She slowly walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his bare chest and looking up at him. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. "Really. It's okay. I…kind of like it this way."

His smile widened and he reached a hand down, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her.

When they broke apart, she stared at him. "Phin?"

"Yeah?"

"Rope swing."

"What?"

"Rope swing."

"Rope swing?" He stared at her a moment, then started. "Oh yeah!" He placed both hands on her shoulders, gently walking her backwards before stopping. "Stay right there Izzy." He backed up a few steps. "Now watch what I do." The red head ran a few yards up the bank, finally coming to a stop. He yelled down to her. "The trick to this is getting a good running start so you build up some momentum!"

Phineas crouched down, pausing for a moment in a perfect sprinter's crouch before jumping up, tearing down the bank. When he was a foot in front of the rope swing, he took a giant leap, grabbing onto the rope and swinging himself over the bank before letting go, doing a cannonball into the lake. He emerged from the water seconds later, scrambling up the bank.

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "See? It's easy."

Isabella gulped. "Do I have to take a running leap like that? Because I don't know—"

He took her hand in his, leading her over to the rope swing. "You actually don't have to get a running start. It's just more fun that way." He shrugged. "Like I said, it gives you more momentum. You can swing just by using your body as a weight."

"I'm still scared." She gulped again and slowly backed away. "You know, I think dinner would be a better second date."

"Aw come on Isabella; this is way more fun." Phineas looked up at the rope swing, giving it a gentle tug. "You know, maybe we can…" he paused in thought. "Yeah, that should work."

"What should work?"

He grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Phin, I don't think this is a good idea." Isabella gulped, her body trembling not only from the feel of his bare skin against her t-shirt, but also from the sheer drop off below. "What if it can't hold our weight?"

He chuckled. "We're both on it right now; it would have already broken if it couldn't hold our weight."

"But—"

His voice softened. "It's okay Izzy. I got you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Just let me know when you're ready to start swinging; we can stay here all night if need be. No hurry."

Isabella slowly turned around, coming face to face with the red head behind her. His eyes sparked with mischief and she smiled, quickly kissing him on the lips before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's swing this thing."

"Alright, on the count of three. One…two…three." Phineas pushed off from the bank, the two swinging over the water. He let go of her waist and jumped off, making a loud splash in the water below.

She shook as the rope swung back to the bank. "Phineas!"

His head broke the surface of the water and he looked up. "Just hang on Izzy! Wait until you swing back over, then jump!"

"What if I miss?"

"I'll catch you!" She looked down and her eyes met his. "Trust me!"

She nodded as the rope swung back toward the bank again before swinging out towards the water. She took a deep breath and jumped off. "Eeekk!" She landed with a loud splash a few feet from the red head.

"You did it Izzy! You conquered the rope swing!" Phineas swam over and hugged her. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Not really."

"Oh." His face fell. "I'm sorry Izzy; it's just—" he was cut off as Isabella reached up, cradling his face in her hand and kissing him. After a few second, she pulled back.

"It's okay. At least I can say I did it." She studied him a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to swing again. But if you don't—"

"You can swing again."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'll—" before Isabella could get another word in, the red head was off up the bank. She laughed, watching the rope swing. A few seconds later, Phineas appeared at the top of the bank. He grabbed the rope swing and climbed on, swinging back and forth before launching himself over the water.

"Woohoo!" He did a triple somersault in mid-air before landing with a splash.

Isabella smirked as he reached the surface of the water. "Showoff."

"Really? I'm a showoff?" He smirked, gently splashing her. "How about now?" He splashed her again. "Or now? Or…" he slapped both hands on the water's surface, splashing Isabella all over. The grin disappeared from his face. "Uh-oh."

"Phineas, you got me wet!"

He blushed. "Sorry Izzy; I just—"

"Come here!" She swam after him and he laughed, swimming away from her, calling over his shoulder.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh; my clothes are soaked!" Isabella placed both hands on the dock, taking several deep breaths before pushing herself onto it.

"To be fair, that is what happens when you're not prepared for rope swinging." Phineas climbed out next to her, wringing out his jeans. "Though I guess swimming in jeans wasn't to smart either." He patted a pocket. "This will take awhile to dry." He watched as Isabella stood up, wringing her hair out. He smiled. "You're awfully pretty in the moonlight Izzy." He stood up, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her.

She returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. She stopped, placing her forehead against his. "Can we stay like this forever?"

He grinned. "Yes." He brushed a hand down her side, coming to a stop at the hem of her t-shirt. He begin to slowly pull it up, only stop.

She looked at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we shouldn't. It's only our second date and—"

"We've known each other our whole lives and…" Isabella gently took his hand, placing it back at the hem of her shirt. "I want you to."

"Izzy—" She took a step back, gently pulling her shirt over her head and running a hand through her wet hair. "Wow."

"What?" A slight blush crept up her face at the intense gaze. "Phineas?"

He ran a finger over her jawline, cupping her face and kissing her. When he pulled back, he smiled. "You're beautiful Isabella." He reached around behind her, gently unhooking her bra strap and tossing the garment to the side. His eyes searched hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She placed her hands on his bare chest, slowly gliding them up around his neck as she leaned against him. She started, looking down. "Uh Phin? Is that…" her eyes trailed down to his jeans.

Now it was his turn to blush. He swallowed. "Yeah."

She looked back up at him. "Are _you_ ready?"

He nodded wordlessly and the two slowly sank to their knees on the dock, Isabella slowly unbuttoning the red head's jeans…

* * *

Isabella sighed in contentment, smiling at the warmth of the red head's body gently spooning her. His even breathing was soothing and her smile widened as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"It's foggy."

"Yeah." Her eyes searched the lake. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"How long do you think we've been out here?"

"Dunno. Couple hours maybe?" He kissed her shoulder and she shivered. "Cold?"

"A little bit."

"Here." He reached behind him, his hand patting the dock only to realize something. "Shoot."

"What?"

"I left my t-shirt over by the rope swing." He slowly untangled himself from her, standing up and stretching. "Are you okay if I leave you here to go get it? If you're to cold, I can…I dunno, give you my jeans to wear around your shoulders or something."

She giggled. "I'm okay. Go get your shirt."

Phineas smiled before jogging up the bank, returning several minutes later with his t-shirt. He threw it at her. "Here."

"Phin, are you sure?"

He walked over, feeling the t-shirt she'd left by the lake. "Your shirt's still damp; it'd be better to just wear mine home. You can keep it if you like." He smiled as he crossed to the other side of the dock, pulling on his boxers and jeans. "They're a little damp still, but not bad."

Isabella stood up, pulling the t-shirt over her head before walking over and pulling on her cutoffs and shoes.

Phineas smirked. "You know Isabella, you now own my orange and white striped hoodie and my white t-shirt. If you wear home anymore of my clothes, I'm going to have to start charging you."

She returned the smirk. "What's the price?"

"One kiss. Or more, depending on how many of my shirts you end up with."

She kissed him. "That one's for the hoodie and this one…" she kissed him again. "Is for the t-shirt." He returned the kisses, the two standing forehead to forehead. She sighed. "I better go; the sun's going to rise soon and Mom will wonder where I am." Sje leaned up and kissed him again, cradling his face in her hands. "Good-bye Phineas. Thanks for a great second date."

He returned the kiss. "Good-bye Izzy. Sweet dreams." He let go of her hands and sighed, watching as she made her way up the bank to the car. A second later, he heard the engine turn on and headlights flooded the lake before disappearing. He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. "I guess I should…" He stopped, his eyes landing on a shirt on the bank.

Phineas picked it up, smiling softly. "Now I have your shirt." He flipped it over his shoulder and sat down on the dock, pulling his knees to his chest as the sun slowly appeared over the horizon, casting golden shadows over the water.

After several minutes, he stood up, grabbing his iPod from where he had stashed it in a log, placing the earbuds in his ears. He smiled at the song that came on.

_Everytime our feet are dangling in the water  
__I can't help but think about her  
__Lying there, with her wet hair,  
__Didn't know what we were doin  
__But we didn't care…__  
_

He grabbed the rest of his things from the dock and jogged up the bank to his truck, singing as he went. "That old wooden dock was warm on our backs; a t-shirt for a pillow and just like that…"

His grin widened as he hopped inside and started the engine. "She kissed me, like she meant forever." He pulled the vehicle out onto the main road and headed home, the truck slowly disappearing over the horizon.

_We were to damn young to know any better._


End file.
